From My Heart
by Fiicchi
Summary: menceritakan isi hati Sasuke kepada Sakura. Gaje. Alur cepet. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Haiiiiiiii para Author, senpai-senpai n yang cuma numpang baca aja… hehe…

FiiFii balik lagi dengan fic ke-2 FiiFii.

Yah, fic ini FiiFii buat berdasarkan pengalaman hati FiiFii aja *blushing*.

Okay, daripada FiiFii kelamaan ngomong, lebih baik kita ke cerita saja ya…,

**From My Heart**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

A story by: FiiFii Swe-Cho

* * *

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan!" sapa riang seorang pemuda berambut durian kepada rekan satu teamnya.

"Ohayoo Naruto-kun," balas gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum ceria kepada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Yuk, jenguk si teme. Kau kan dokter yang menanganinya," ajak Naruto. Sakura langsung mengangguk. Mereka berdua pergi ke Konoha Hospital sambil mengobrol dengan riang.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Konoha Hospital dan langsung menuju kamar 237 yang berada di lantai dua.

Kriet… pintu kamar 237 tersebut dibuka lebar dan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Pagi teme~!"

"Hn," jawab pemuda bermata onyx ini dingin (es kale!*ditimpuk batu*).

"Pagi Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Aku sudah merasa sembuh," jawabnya ketus. Sakura menarik nafas perlahan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, biarkan aku memeriksamu dulu agar aku bisa mengetahui kapan kau boleh pulang," kata Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Cih! Berada di rumah sakit membosankan."

"Memang. Maka dari itu, turuti saja orang-orang yang berusaha menyembuhkanmu agar kau cepat keluar dari ruangan ini," nada Sakura pelan tetapi tegas.

"Ya,ya,ya!! Hoi teme, turuti saja kata Sakura agar cepat sembuh."

"Berisik dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan death glare-nya. Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya tak menampik death glare Sasuke.

"Kutinggal kalian berdua ya. Aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan sekarang. Cepat sembuh Sasuke-teme!! Jaa ne," kta Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Pergi saja dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil memberinya hadiah death glare yang lebih mengerikan (oh yeah?*dichidori Sasuke*). Naruto langsung kabur keluar ruangan. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, berbaringlah dengan nyaman di tempat tidurmu agar aku dapat dengan mudah memeriksamu," kata Sakura. Sasuke menurut. Sakura mulai mengeluarkan ninjutsu medis-nya dan mulai memeriksa Sasuke.

"Sudah bagus. Besok kau sudah boleh pulang. Istirahatlah hari ini. Sekarang aku harus membantu Tsunade-sama. Kutinggal dulu, ya?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Jaa ne Sasuke-kun." Sakura mentup pintu ruang 237 dengan pelan. Sasuke memperhatikannya hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu (ce ila!). Sasuke mendengus pelan.

_Sungguh dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam_

_dari hati terkecilku_

_aku tak dapat berbohong_

_bahwa dirimu yang aku inginkan_

_aku selalu berkata aku tak suka_

_tapi sebenarnya hatiku berontak_

_aku tidak bohong_

_bahwa kau benar-benar kuinginkan_

_bahwa kau benar-benar kunantikan_

_hatiku hanya untukmu_

_Hanya untukmu Sakura_

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Gimana fic ke-2 saia?

Terlalu pendek? Kurang panjang? Atau malah kepanjangan? (Author erroring system)

Hehe….

Gomenasai (_._)

Para Author baru n senpai-senpai, tahu nggak apa yang FiiFii inginkan???

Please… review ya??? (puppy eyes mode: on)

* * *

Oke, atas permintaan yang udah nge-review akan FiiFii tambah deh ceritanya...

oia, mau dibuat happy ending atau sad ending???

request and tungguin ya next chapternya..........!!!

* * *

FiiFii Swe-Cho

24th of April, 2010.


	2. Chapter 2: Tell About My Heart

Hallo!!

Sekarang FiiFii mau memenuhi apa yang di-review sama yang ngerasa me-riview From My Heart punya FiiFii. Yap, enjoy this chapter!

**From My Heart**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: FiiFii Swe-Cho

**Chapter 2: Tell About My Heart**

**Sasuke POV**

Hhh, sial! Ada di rumah sakit itu menyebalkan! Ini gara-gara aku kalah sama si Naruto-dobe. Yah, aku akui bertarung dengan dobe amat sangat melelahkan. Dia benar-benar jadi kuat. Tapi ada untungnya juga aku ada disini lagi, di Konoha. Aku bisa bertemu dia. Melihat lagi rambut pink-nya. Melihat lagi mata emeraldnya. Mendengar lagi suara khasnya. Aku memang sudah rindu padanya. Argh, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Kenapa seorang Uchiha sepertiku bisa jadi puitis (puitis?*ditusuk pedang kusanagi*) seperti ini karenanya? Sudahlah tenang saja Sasuke. Besok setelah kau keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya yang sesungguhnya. Yang sudah lama kau pendam. Harus berhasil.

**End of Sasuke POV**

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk."

Sakura memasuki ruang hokage perlahan. Kakashi yang melihat langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa memanggil saya Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya pelan.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Tsunade-sama. Sudah baikan?"

"Ya. Syukurlah ia sudah siuman. Melihatnya memakan sarapan dengan lahap sungguh merupakan suatu kemajuan pesat dalam kondisi kesehatannya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan… Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun sudah dalam kondisi sehat. Besok dia boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Wah senang mendengarnya," ujar Kakashi tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan pelan.(err, gimana caranya ya?*dichidori Kakashi*)

"Ngg, ada apa sensei?"

"Aku ikut prihatin dengan berpulangnya kaa-sanmu ke alam sana."

"Arigatou sensei. Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu memberitahu Naruto dan Sasuke bahwa kau dengan…."

"Entahlah sensei belum terpikirkan."

"Waktumu memberitahu mereka hanya tinggal besok Sakura. Berat rasanya bagi hokage sekaligus gurumu melepas kepergianmu ke desa tersebut. Sulit bagi hokage sepertiku melepas kunoichi berbakat dan medic-nin terhebat di Konoha begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Aku tahu pasti rasanya berat untuk Naruto-kun. Tapi entah dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan dengan berat hati melepas kepergianku atau tidak peduli sama sekali. Dulu ia menganggapku hanya seorang gadis pengganggu," nada kecewa tersirat dalam pekataannya.

Kakashi menghembus nafas perlahan. Dia mengerti perasaan muridnya ini.

"Sakura, beritahukan mereka secepatnya. Agar mereka mengerti," saran Kakashi.

"Baik sensei."

Sakura keluar ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan berat di hatinya.

'_Mampukah aku mengatakan ini? Apalagi pada Sasuke-kun.'_

**07:30 am di Konoha Hospital.**

"Tuan Uchiha-san. Atas izin dokter Haruno-san Anda dipersilahkan untuk pulang."

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari Konoha Hospital dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia terus berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumahnya.

"TEME!!" panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh kebelakangnya dan tersenyum kecil. Karena ada Sakura disisi Naruto.

"Kenapa dobe?"

"Hoi, teme. Sakura mau memberitahu sesuatu kepada kita. Hal penting katanya."

"Ya. Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian. Mau atau tidak mau."

Naruto dan Sasuke bingung. Mereka mengikuti saja kemana langkah kaki mungil Sakura pergi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan dimana mereka pertama kali diluluskan oleh Kakashi.

"Ada apa sih Sakura? Membuatku penasaran saja," ujar Naruto. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan terjadinya hal ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Setiap orang memang tidak akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya di kemudian hari," kata Naruto dengan raut muka yang bingung.

"Huft. Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku… aku…."

"Aku apa Sakura?" Naruto tidak sabar.

"Bahwa… besok aku… aku harus meninggalkan Konoha."

Naruto apalagi Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Sasuke memang tak memperlihatkan keterkejutannya seperti Naruto. Tapi ia sebenarnya lebih terkejut daripada Naruto.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau malah pergi disaat kita lengkap? Disaat team 7 lengkap?"

"Aku harus melaksanakan… pernikahanku."

"Pernikahan? Dengan siapa? Kalau cuma itu sih, kalian bisa hidup di Konoha kan?"

"Naruto-kun. Dengar. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke Konoha. Itu sulit. Sebab calon suamiku adalah penguasa tertinggi di negerinya. Aku akan bersanding dengannya sebagai permaisurinya. Kau pasti mengerti betapa sulitnya penguasa keluar dari lingkungan istananya begitu saja kan? Itu tidak akan mudah!" ucap Sakura menggebu. Airmata mulai menggenang di mata emeraldnya yang indah. Naruto terdiam ditempatnya. Berusaha memahami perasaan Sakura. Sasuke memang kelihatan tenang saja diluar. Tetapi dalam hatinya ia begitu marah dan kesal.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Gomen…," ucapnya pilu. Naruto yang begitu kesal dan kaget langsung lari begitu saja. Sakura mulai menumpahkan airmatanya. Perih. Hatinya teriris.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. Gomenasai," ujar Sakura lemah. Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura. Dia mengerti. Sasuke memeluk Sakura pelan. Sakura terkejut.

"Biarkan aku menjadi sandaranmu saat ini, Sakura. Menangislah sepuasnya."

"A… apa? Ke… kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura tidak berani melihat Sasuke. Karena tadi Sakura telah menyakiti hati Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah perasaanmu yang dulu padaku masih tersimpan dalam hatimu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyxnya melihat Sakura dengan lembut. Dia tak bisa melepas begitu saja orang yang dia nanti. Dia tak bisa semudah itu melupakan orang yang ia cintai. Dia akan sulit bertahan dari kerasnya kehidupan tanpa Sakura. Dia amat sangat mencintai Sakura. Dia tidak rela Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Ini membingungkan Sasuke-kun. Separuh jiwaku masih mencintaimu. Tetapi sebagian lagi… menuntut harus melupakanmu. Aku akan dimiliki orang lain," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Dia tak mau melihat iris onyx Sasuke yang sakit. Itu akan membuat Sakura tambah menyalahi dirinya.

"Tapi ada perasaanmu yang berpihak padaku, kan?"

"Ya. Ada."

"Bagaimana kalau perjodoan ini dibatalkan? Bisakah?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Sudah terlambat."

Kata-kata itu sangat menyakiti hati Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya terdiam.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. Lupakan saja aku. Hapuslah aku dari hidupmu."

"Aku tidak akan bisa Sakura! Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bohong, Sakura. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi maaf. Tolong maafkan aku. Tolong, jangan paksa aku."

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Ia ingin Sakura dengannya.

"Aishiteru Sakura."

"Arigatou. Tapi cinta tak harus memiliki, kan?"

Sakura berbalik. Kemudian ia menoleh Sasuke lagi. "Sayonara. Aishiteru."

Lalu Sakura pergi berlari meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

..TBC..

Huwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

FiiFii akhirnya menyakiti Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Yah, beginilah hasil ide mendadak.

Yosh, by the way, anyway, busway. Readers suka nggak?

Mau tambah chapter? Tunggu aja yaaa

Kritik, saran, pujian (narsis amat saia) akan diterima dengan muka yang selalu gembira.

So, mind to review?

Pleaseeeeeeee . ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The Ending of This Story

Halo lagi….

FiiFii nggak tega ngeliat review yang pengen cerita ini diterusin….

Okelah kalo begitu (lagu kalee?)

FiiFii akan mempersembahkan chapter terakhir dari From My Heart untuk para Author dan readers yang suka sama cerita FiiFii ini.

Okee, selamat membaca aja ya… ^^

* * *

**From My Heart**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: FiiFii Swe-Cho

**Chapter 3: The Ending of This Story**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

Sakit. Sakit banget hati ini mengungkapkan kenyataan ini pada Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun. Ah, aku merasa bersalah banget. Terutama ke Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintaiku? Kenapa baru sekarang aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia mencintaiku? Argh, Sakura! Kau baka. Benar-benar baka! Padahal dulu aku bertekad menunggu Sasuke-kun. Menunggu ia kembali. Menunggu cintaku berbalas. Kenapa saat aku tahu cinta itu terbalas, aku menerima orang lain yang tidak kucintai sama sekali? Kenapa aku harus membohongi semuanya, termasuk diriku sendiri? Kami-sama, tolonglah aku….

**End of Sakura POV****

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih penguasa yang tidak kau cintai itu daripada aku? Aku tahu kau terus menungguku. Menunggu cinta dariku. Tapi kenapa yang terjadi akhirnya seperti ini? Mungkinkah ini ujian Tuhan karena aku telah menyakiti hatimu? Mungkinkah ini pilihanmu karena aku selama ini hanya memberikan harapan kosong padamu? Mungkinkah ini terjadi agar aku dapat merasakan sakitnya hatimu karena cintamu yang dulu padaku tak berbalas? Kami-sama, kumohon hentikan ini. Aku sekarang mengerti perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakitinya. Kami-sama, izinkan aku melindunginya. Aku ingin berada terus disampingnya. Aku ingin selamanya bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti lagi hati lembutnya. Argh, Sasuke! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!

**End of Sasuke POV****

* * *

**

Sasuke mengendap-endap masuk ke kapal mewah yang sedang berlabuh di pelabuhan Konoha. Dia menyamar menjadi pegawai kapal dan membantu pegawai-pegawai lain membereskan Hall Room kapal tersebut untuk acara resepsi pernikahan Sakura yang akan dilangsukan pada esok hari. Sasuke berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping Sakura. Dia ingin menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya Sasuke pelan kepada pegawai di sebelahnya. Pegawai itu menoleh pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum ramah kepada Sasuke.

"Ya, silahkan saja."

"Karena saya pegawai baru disini, saya belum begitu mengetahui siapa yang akan melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan disini. Apakah Anda mengetahuinya?"

"Oh tentu saja. Di Hall Room kapal ini akan diadakan resepsi pernikahan Nona Haruno-san, seorang kunoichi terpandang di Konoha dengan seorang penguasa baru di Negeri Merah…."

"Yaitu itu aku."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Dia terkejut. Inilah calon suami Sakura. Seorang penguasa baru di Negeri Merah (FiiFii mau buat penasaran dulu ah… *digebugin readers*).

"Kau…."

"Lama tak jumpa Sasuke."

Sasuke diam. Dirinya marah bukan main. Iris onyx-nya terus melancarkan death glare yang amat mengerikan.

"Jadi kau calon suami Sakura?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi suaminya."

"Kau tak pantas bersanding dengannya!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Salah kau sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan dirinya dan cintanya. Tetapi akan lebih tak pantas bila lelaki sepertimu yang mendampingi dirinya."

Sasuke tak dapat membalas perkataannya. Mungkin benar ia tak pantas berada di sisi Sakura. Mungkin benar ia tak pantas mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Mungkin benar ia tak pantas berada di hati putih Sakura. Mungkin benar ia tak seharusnya ada untuk Sakura. Tapi ia tak bisa menerima bila itu kenyataan yang harus ia dapat. Ia tak bisa menerima bila itulah takdir untuk dirinya. Dia kesal.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Buang saja impianmu untuk menjadi pendamping Sakura. Kau tidak bisa mengelak jika inilah takdir untukmu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mimpimu."

Sasuke membiarkan calon suami Sakura tersebut meninggalkan dirinya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh lelaki itu.

'_Gagalkanlah pernikahanku Sasuke….'__

* * *

_

Sakura duduk di depan meja riasnya. Wajahnya memang tersenyum, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menangis. Ayahnya menemani putri tercintanya. Meski tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh putrinya, sang ayah mempunyai _feeling_ bahwa Sakura tampaknya terpaksa melaksanakan pernikahan ini.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tou-san. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Yah, Tou-san berharap kau mau cerita sedikit saja tentang masalahmu. Apa yang sedang mengganjal dihatimu, Nak? Tampaknya kau tidak begitu senang dengan pernikahanmu ini."

Sakura diam. Dia bimbang. Apakah ia harus bercerita pada ayahnya atau tidak. Sakura memang tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa. Tapi ia juga ingin membuat ayahnya mengerti bahwa cinta kepada seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan.

"Tou-san. Aku ingin cerita."

"Cerita apa?"

"Tou-san. Ini tentang hatiku."

Ayahnya terkejut. Dugaannya _mungkin _benar.

"Ceritakan saja." Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar.

"Tou-san. Aku tidak bisa menikahi dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku… aku… mencintai orang lain," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk. Ayahnya terlihat kecewa. Sakura sudah menduga ayahnya akan kecewa. Tapi apa daya? Sudah terlanjur dikata.

"Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya Sakura."

"Tapi Tou-san aku…."

"Tidak Sakura. Sekeras apa pun kau mencoba mendesakku untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu, itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Tou-san aku tidak pernah mencintai penguasa baru Negeri Merah itu! Aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai dia. Yang aku cintai hanya seorang pemuda Uchiha yang tersisa saat ini, Tou-san. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang selalu ada dihatiku hanyalah Sasuke."

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu nona Haruno," ancam sang ayah. Ayah Sakura langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan geram. Sakura sadar. Ia tidak mungkin berharap ayahnya akan membatalkan pernikahannya. Itu hanya harapan yang sia-sia belaka.

* * *

**Di kediaman Haruno jam 23:00 pm.**

Sakura tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Dia berguling kesana-kemari di kasurnya. Tiba-tiba jendela kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang memasuki kamarnya pelan-pelan. Sakura yang belum terlelap langsung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Orang itu diam saja. Dia mendekati Sakura perlahan, tetapi Sakura yang agak takut itu mundur.

"Tenang Sakura. Ini aku."

"Sa… Sasuke?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Ya, Sakura. Ini aku. Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku akan membawamu pergi."

Sakura terdiam. Dia bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja pergi membawamu dari pernikahanmu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya terdiam. Mata emeraldnya melihat lantai kamarnya dengan sayu. Dia bingung. Ia ingin ikut dengan Sasuke tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa. Sakura dirundungi rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu."

"Jika kau lebih ingin membahagiakan Tou-sanmu, aku akan mengalah. Sayonara," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu! Tungggu dulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku… ikut denganmu," ucap Sakura mantap. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura.

* * *

**Jam 09:00 am**

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanya ayah Sakura. Ia terus-terusan mondar-mandir di sepanjang ruang yang didominasi warna soft-cream itu. Sedangkan sang penguasa rambut merah itu hanya duduk diam di kursinya. Sekali-kali ia tersenyum kecil agar tidak terlihat oleh ayah gadis Haruno itu.

'_Kau gagalkan pernikahanku, Sasuke. Bagus. Arigatou.'_

Senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya. Sekali-kali ia mencuri pandang kepada calon mertuanya agar tak melihat senyumnya.

"Gomen, Tuan Sabaku. Saya tidak mengetahui kemana putri saya pergi."

"Tak apa. Kelihatannya ada yang disembunyikan?" tanya Tuan Sabaku penuh selidik.

Ayah Sakura terdiam. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"A… a… ak…."

"Mau cerita?" tawar pemuda itu. Sang Haruno itu mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku khawatir akan ayahku. Apakah ia menyuruh orang untuk mencariku atau bagaimana?" nada kebingungan terdengar dari suaranya. Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan lembut. Kemudian ia memeluk Sakura.

"Tenanglah. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

_Kriingg…._

Suara telepon terdengar di mansion Uchiha yang megah itu. Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju telepon rumahnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

* * *

"Jadi, menurut Anda bagaimana baiknya sekarang ini?"

"Mendengar cerita Anda, lebih baik gagalkan saja pernikahan ini."

"Ta… tapi."

"Lebih baik Anda mendengar cerita saya juga."

* * *

Sasuke mondar-mandir di ruang tamu Uchiha Mansion. Kegelisahan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya bingung Sakura."

"Bingung kenapa?"

Sasuke diam. Seakan mendapatkan sebuah ilham, Sakura mencoba menebaknya.

"Telepon yang tadi, kan?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras.

"Betul 'kan?"

"…."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku anggap jawabanmu adalah iya. Lalu, siapa yang tadi menelfonmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut aku dulu."

Sasuke pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Mereka menuju sebuah ruangan. Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah lemari dan membukanya. Sakura begitu takjub.

"Sasuke ini…."

"Pilihlah salah satu gaun yang ingin kau pakai. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah, pilih dulu gaunnya. Kau ikuti saja kataku."

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura menuju ruang kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

* * *

"Ja… jadi Anda juga..," sang Haruno itu tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya, Tuan. Maaf, saya tinggal sebentar untuk mengumumkan batalnya pernikahan ini."

"Tuan Sabaku no Gaara, sungguh Anda yakin mengumumkannya sekarang?" tanya salah seorang pengawalnya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Ayo kita temui undangan kita Tuan Haruno."

* * *

Sakura menuju ruang tamu Uchiha Mansion dengan penampilan berbeda. Gaun yang dipilihnya sunguh menambah kesan anggun terhadap dirinya. Sasuke tesenyum melihat Sakura yang sungguh cantik.

"Ayo, kita pergi tuan putri."

"Ah, bisa saja kau Sasuke. Mm, sekarang tujuan kita?"

"Tempat pernikahanmu."

"Ap…."

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

Gaara bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya. Ia sedang gelisah tentang sesuatu hal.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya satu suara lembut yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

"Oh, kau Matsuri. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Senpai yakin mau membatalkan penikahan senpai ini?"

Matsuri menatap senpainya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gaara menatap Matsuri dengan lembut. Dia lalu menepuk kepala Matsuri pelan.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil berlalu.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di pelabuhan Konoha. Sakura sebenarnya masih takut untuk masuk ke Hall Room. Tetapi Sasuke meyakinkannya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki Hall Room kapal tersebut.

Di dalam Hall Room tersebut Gaara sedari tadi melihat jam tangannya dan mondar-mandir tidak jelas di belakang podium. Tiba-tiba mata jadenya menangkap dua sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu olehnya. Sasuke pun mendatangi Gaara yang kelihatannya sedang menunggunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Datang juga kau akhirnya," ucap Gaara ketika Sasuke menghampirinya bersama Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sekilas lalu menatap Gaara. Sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya, Gaara sudah menarik tangannya. Menggandengnya menuju podium.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya," ucap Gaara. Para undangan yang berada di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Pada saat ini, dipodium ini, saya Sabaku no Gaara bersama Haruno Sakura akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Keadaan di ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Gaara dan mungkin juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Tenanglah. Kau diam saja," ujar Gaara pelan. Sakura melengos pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada para tamu undangan yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang kemari. Memang, tempat ini sudah disewa untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan saya dengan Nona Haruno. Tetapi, karena suatu peristiwa yang tidak terduga terjadi, saya dan Nona Haruno mengumkan…."

Sepertinya Gaara sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Suasana saat itu benar-benar hening. Semua orang sudah tak sabar untuk mendengar kata-kata lanjutan dari Tuan Sabaku no Gaara itu. Sakura, Sasuke, ayah Sakura, dan juga Matsuri sangat berdebar-debar ingin mendengar kata-kata lanjutan sang penguasa baru tersebut.

"Saya, Sabaku no Gaara dengan Nona Haruno Sakura mengumumkan bahwa… bahwa pernikahan kami dibatalkan. Mohon maaf bila ada yang kecewa. Sekarang kami mempersilahkan Anda untuk memuaskan diri dengan makanan yang sudah kami sajikan. Anggap saja ini sebuah pesta tanpa persiapan. Terimakasih."

Sontak ruangan tersebut riuh. Sakura yang terdiam di tempat amat begitu terkejut. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Sakura berdiri mematung di depan podium. Tubuhnya bergetar. Gaara kembali menggandeng Sakura turun dari podium dan mengantarnya menuju Sasuke.

"Ke… kenapa, Gaara? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau…."

"Aku melakukan ini karena mengetahui kau tidak ada perasaan apapun padaku. Jika kita menikah tanpa ada perasaan cinta sedikit pun, aku yakin itu akan sia-sia. Lagipula akupun harus jujur padamu Sakura, bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. Sama seperti kau yang hanya punya satu cinta untuk Sasuke di dalam hati. Ada seorang gadis dihatiku yang tak akan terganti. Jadi inilah alasan kuatku untuk memutuskan gagalnya pernikahan ini. Terima kasih banyak untukmu, Sasuke. Tanpa rencanamu menculik Sakura, acara pernikahan ini pasti terus berlangsung."

"Yah, aku juga berterimakasih padamu Gaara."

"Arigatou Gaara. Kau berhasil membuat ayahku mau membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Sama-sama. Selanjutnya terserah kalian. Berbahagialah," ujar Gaara.

"Ya, kau juga," ucap sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Gaara mengangguk lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Okee, tamat juga fic ini.. *ngelap keringat*

Tapiii, pas FiiFii baca lagi, kok kaya'nya jadi cengeng yahh?

Ahaha, biarlah…

Oia, FiiFii mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada:

**Sabaku No Rinko, Anko Kakashi, Megumi Kisai, Thepoetry, Hello!( yg gak pake account ), Rika UchiHAruno YaOi, Kuroneko Hikari-Chan, HarUchi SaRa, Hikari Uchiha, May Kazami, dan para readers yang udah nyempetin baca fic FiiFii ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

Mau review?

Pleaseeeeee….


End file.
